Nadie más
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: se acercó a su oído y susurró con voz áspera— Porque eres mía. Solamente mía. No puedes ser de nadie más. ONESHOT. DHm


Hace unas semanas estuve recibiendo unos correos maravillosos de una gran lectora y escritora a la que quisiera mencionar antes de que lean este fic. Cuando **Lara** me dijo que anhelaba una historia como Luna de Octubre, pensé que jamás podría igualarla; mucho menos superarla. Sin embargo, han ocurrido muchas cosas últimamente, y las musas listas volvieron a su jaula de oro y plata, para hacerme escribir una historia más. Me atrevo a compararla con Luna de Octubre, en cuanto al tipo de historia. Espero que sea de su agrado, y que la disfruten.

**Nota de la autora: **El cambio de tipo de letra, cuando dentro de un mismo espacio y tiempo, está separado también con estos signos **_ooo_******. Espero que puedan leerlo sin marearse.

**Disclaimer**Desafortunadamente no tengo el poder sobrehumano de viajar en el tiempo y registrar la saga de Harry Potter a mi nombre. Por lo tanto, JK sigue siendo la dueña oficial.

**Para: **_Erúnamo__, porque nadie me abrió los ojos como has hecho tú. _

**Previo al sexto libro de la saga**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_Y tú, pobre alma que sufres el mismo tormento¡ojalá saques provecho de tus amarguras!_

**Goethe****, en el prefacio de Werther.**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**Nadie más**

Hermione Granger salió de la tienda de campaña tan sigilosamente como sus pies se lo permitían. Había sido un día pesado, de fila tras fila y horas de espera, tan solo para asegurarse un buen lugar en las gradas y poder distinguir a los jugadores sin necesidad de binoculares. El Quidditch nunca había sido de su completo agrado, y a veces se sentía incluso aburrida. Pero esa ocasión era especial. Eran los mundiales en medio de la guerra, y no podía evitar recordar sus clases de historia muggle en las que contaban cómo la gente se mantenía ocupada en el cine, con dibujos animados en blanco y negro, mientras fuera de sus puertas se desataba la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Suspiró. Eran todos humanos al fin y al cabo. 'Al pueblo, pan y circo.'...

Respiró profundo. El aire era pesado y lleno de humedad terrosa. El olor característico de segundos antes de una tormenta se acrecentaba en el ambiente cada segundo. Miró hacia arriba. ¿Cómo es que siempre se le ocurría estar a la intemperie justo cuando el clima parecía tirar el cielo?

Sus brazos caían inertes a sus costados, balanceándose conforme andaba, chocando a veces con sus caderas cuando, a punto de tropezar, lograba recuperar el equilibrio. Parecía una muñeca de trapo sacudida por el viento. Su cabello rizado flotaba alrededor de su cabeza, y cada vez que pasaba por un claro, la luna le hacía reflejar una sombra parecida a la Medusa mitológica. Realmente no le molestaba. Hacía rato que casi nada lo hacía.

Los ojos le ardieron con una punzada que amenazaba con llanto, y sólo atinó a tallarlos con el dorso de sus manos.

**_ooo_**

_El regreso a clases era como cualquier otro de sus anteriores seis años en el colegio. La única diferencia era que sería la última. El verano había estado lleno de sorpresas, un viaje a París con sus padres, vacaciones de una semana en la playa con sus tíos más cercanos, quienes residían en España… Y, el último mes, hospedada en los cuarteles de la Orden, que seguía siendo la antigua mansión Black. _

_Harry__ y Ron se habían encargado de hacerle el rato realmente agradable con todas sus tonterías, pese al luto eterno de Harry, y a la tensión que se sentía en la familia Weasley, pues sabían que cuando la guerra estallara, serían separados rápidamente por protección. A pesar de todo, habían encontrado la manera de no perder ese sentido del humor que los mantenía cuerdos. _

_¿La noticia más grande de las vacaciones? Hermione había seguido en constante comunicación con Viktor desde el baile de cuarto año, y habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos. Aquello cambió el día en que el mago se presentó en su puerta con un ramo de rosas rojas. Hablaron durante horas hasta que él tomó valor suficiente para preguntarle si aceptaría ser su novia, pese la distancia. No le había dejado mucha opción, y para ser sincera con ella misma, había estado esperando el momento desde hacía años; aunque no con emoción, sino como algo que pasaría tarde o temprano. _

_Su poca experiencia en el tópico la hizo convencerse por él, y su respuesta afirmativa fue el inicio de una correspondencia todavía más larga y frecuente, regalos vía lechuza, chocolates alemanes y, un día antes de volver a clases, una diminuta caja forrada de terciopelo. Dentro había un dije de corazón partido por la mitad. Tenía las iniciales VK grabadas en un exquisito tipo de letra victoriana, una muestra más del sentido de pertenencia que él quería ejercer sobre ella. Una carta adjunta al regalo le prometía que la otra mitad del corazón la llevaba puesta él, con las iniciales HG en el mismo tipo de letra._

_Con gusto se puso el dije, y al día siguiente que se presentó en la estación de trenes para abordar el que la llevaría a Hogwarts, atrajo la atención de unas cuantas fanáticas que tenían una vista lo suficientemente buena como para distinguir las iniciales. Dado su historial con el sujeto en cuestión, fue cosa de minutos que la noticia se desperdigara entre los magos y brujas presentes. Hermione Granger era la novia formal de Viktor Krum. Recibió algunas felicitaciones, y otras tantas miradas asesinas por parte de la mayoría de las chicas. Finalmente dio por terminado el asunto cuando se sentó en el vagón que le correspondía con el resto de los prefectos. _

_—Con que es cierto—dijo un pálido mago sentado del lado opuesto al suyo, el único en el vagón—. 'Erres la novia del jugadorr'—se burló._

_—No tengo tiempo para tus comentarios, Malfoy—respondió sin cuidado—. Lo dices como si realmente fuera digno de tanta atención.._

_—Lo es, no todos los días ves a una Sangre Sucia enredada con un mago que además de puro es exitoso._

_Hermione__ lo ignoró. Había escuchado esa frase al menos veinte veces en lo que iba del día, y no parecía que fueran a terminar._

_—¿__Te parece tan difícil?_

_—Dímelo tú—la retó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo han pasado juntos ya ni siquiera como novios sino como amigos? Tengo entendido que hasta este verano, no te había visitado nunca._

_Hermione__ se acomodó en su sillón y trató de no hacer caso. Sus oídos, sin embargo, la traicionaban._

_—De eso no depende una relación fuerte.—respondió secamente._

_—Tienes razón, no sólo de eso. ¿Cuántas veces te dijo que te extrañaba?—silencio— Y¿cómo es que terminó interesándose tanto por ti? Es decir¿realmente te conocía lo suficiente?_

_La bruja se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta._

_—Tienes suerte de dos cosas—le dijo desde el marco, viéndolo sobre el hombro—: de que no haya nadie más aquí que sea testigo de tu enorme idiotez; y de que no tenga ánimos de conjurarte. Lo único que tienes son celos porque nunca creíste que yo pudiera interesarle tanto a alguien y ahora te demuestro lo contrario._

_Volvió la vista al frente, y estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando se sintió halada al compartimiento de nuevo. _

_—¡__Suéltame!—ordenó cuando vio que había sido aprisionada por las fuertes manos pálidas del mago._

_Como si le hubiera pedido lo contrario, cerró la puerta y la llevó hasta el otro extremo, presionándola de espaldas contra la ventana tibia por el sol de la mañana._

_—Deberías mirar dos veces antes de juzgar, Granger—le dijo a quemarropa—. No sabes con quién te has metido._

_—Viktor no es así, Malfoy, déjame ir._

_Draco__ la volvió a empujar contra la ventana._

_—No hablo de él. Pronto te darás cuenta de que ese tipo no vale la pena. No es lo que tú necesitas, y sé que no es lo que quieres. Pero siempre estuviste demasiado ocupada como para percatarte. Yo puedo tener a la bruja que me dé la gana; nombra a alguien y te lo demostraré. Y sin embargo eso no es lo que me importa; no quiero a ninguna de ellas. Te quiero a ti._

_—¿__A mí¿Te volviste loco?—inquirió tratando de liberarse._

_—A ti, a quien nunca me miró a los ojos sin odio. Quien no puede irse sin tener la última palabra. Eres la única que se ha atrevido a abofetearme, y no te pesó ni un poco haberlo hecho. Eres la única bruja de Hogwarts que nunca se interesaría por mi._

_—¿__De modo que soy tu capricho?—preguntó indignada. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y le flaqueaban las piernas. Sentía lo contrario a aquella vez en tercer año, en que le había dejado marcada la palma de la mano en el rostro._

_—No eres mi capricho, Granger. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ti? Porque todos estaban bajo mi amenaza. No puedes ser de nadie¡de nadie!—se acercó a su oído y susurró con voz áspera— Porque eres mía. Solamente mía. No puedes ser de nadie más._

**_ooo_******

Hermione cerró los ojos y una gota cristalina rodó por su mejilla con cierta lentitud. El cielo retumbó bajo los relámpagos, y se iluminó de pronto, volviendo a sumirse en una completa oscuridad un segundo más tarde.

Había visto a Viktor durante la firma de autógrafos, y le habló como a una más del montón. Se lo merecía; lo había tratado pésimamente, pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Quizá había sido la peor novia que podía existir. Quizá sí era necesario conocerlo mejor para poder quererlo. Nunca lo quiso; pero tampoco olvidó lo que su amistad había representado en su momento.

Se merecía el desprecio con el que se había dirigido a ella, la frialdad en sus palabras, el dolor en su mirada. Había destrozado un sueño de dos años, y lo había traicionado con un acto de imperdonable tibieza. Se había presentado ante él como una persona vulnerable, voluble, indecisa. Él había sido demasiado para ella. Y ella, estúpidamente, se dejó llevar por palabras certeras que terminaron por abandonarla también.

**_ooo_******

_No podía caminar sin sentir su mirada sobre la nuca. No podía pensar en clases, no podía comer tranquila. No podía hacer nada._

_Detrás de cada recoveco estaba él, recordándoselo. Era suya._

_Nadie se explicaba las rosas negras en su banca antes de clase, ni los dulces que amanecían en su mesa de noche, o las notas que aparecían entre sus libros y sus almohadas._

_'Eres mía...'_

_Dando por sentada la situación económica de Viktor, no era de extrañarse que todos pensaran que era obra suya. Sólo Hermione sabía la verdad. Sólo ella tenía conciencia de quién escribía las notas, la acechaba por las noches y seguía cada uno de sus pasos._

_'Eres mía...'_

_Solía llegar tarde de la biblioteca a su habitación, ir directamente al cuarto de baño y encerrarse allí durante largas horas, en las cuales repasaba todo lo que le había sucedido en el día, y buscaba la mejor forma de empezar una carta para Viktor en respuesta a la última que había recibido. Tomaba la pluma entre las manos, la entintaba, y apoyaba el pergamino en el frío mármol del suelo._

**Querido Viktor:**

**He tenido un muy buen día hoy...**

_Pero, por supuesto, tendría que seguir escribiendo:_

**... Recibí una rosa más, ya suman noventa y siete, una por cada día que llevo en el colegio este año. Los dulces que la misma persona me regala son las cosas más deliciosas que he probado. Sus chocolates Japoneses superan por mucho los tuyos, y las cortas notas que me escribe tienen un efecto mucho mayor que las 'novelas' que me envías tú cada día...**

_Traidora. Eso era. Al final, tomaba el pergamino y lo rompía hasta que sus dedos no podían con el grosor de éste. Se convertía en cenizas con un pequeño conjuro, y terminaba en el cesto mágico de la basura, que lo engullía vorazmente, desapareciéndolo para siempre y borrando toda evidencia. _

_Sacaba un nuevo pergamino y volvía a entintar la pluma. _

_El resultado era siempre el mismo._

_¿Cómo podía estar segura de que no era un truco más de los que solía jugarle?. ¿Y si se trataba de una mala broma?. ¿Una apuesta perdida?. ¿Acaso importaba?_

_Había algo en esa forma de mirarla, algo en el sonido de su voz. Cada noche soñaba con aquel día en King's Cross, y el fuerte latir de su corazón se repetía cada vez que reproducía las palabras que le susurrara al oído..._

_'...eres mía... No puedes ser de nadie más...'_

**_ooo_******

Un sollozo escapó de su boca de forma totalmente inconsciente. Lo reprimió con la mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha le servía de apoyo en un árbol que en contraste con la luz de la luna era sólo sombra sólida. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. ¿Cuándo es que las cosas se complicaron tanto?. ¿Cuándo se perdió la línea entre el peligro y la seguridad, haciéndola vivir en el primero, sin la certidumbre de despertar al día siguiente?

Sus padres habían sido trasladados a los suburbios de una ciudad Danesa, acomodados en una linda casa, protegida igual que los cuarteles de la Orden, y las casas de los Dursley y los Weasley. Tenían un trabajo estable desde el primer momento en que se mudaron, y ella estaba relativamente a salvo bajo la custodia de Dumbledore. Al parecer la consideraba un elemento demasiado importante como para dejarlo escondido, y ella junto con Ginny habían sido dejadas al cuidado de Tonks, quien se encargó de enseñarles magia útil en la guerra.

Ni siquiera se había podido graduar con honores en una adornada ceremonia al lado de todos sus compañeros, o disfrutar de una fiesta de despedida como había planeado desde su infancia. La guerra le había arruinado todo; y se lo había llevado a él la noche que todo comenzó.

**_ooo_******

_Hermione__ soltó a la lechuza y la observó desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. De alguna forma deseaba que la lechuza nunca llegara a su destino, que nunca entregara la carta que le había tomado tanto tiempo escribir. Sabía que estaba siendo persona más ruin que podía ser, y a pesar de que no quería lastimar a Viktor, tampoco quería seguir mintiéndole. La verdad, nunca lo había amado, y sabía que nunca lo haría._

_Se llevó las manos a la nuca buscando el broche de la delgada cadena de la que pendía el dije. Había olvidado enviarlo junto con la disculpa y la ruptura, y no era justo . ni para él, ni para ella, que lo usara todavía. Encontró el broche y lo abrió, retirándolo, y finalmente guardándolo en su bolsillo._

_Al cerrar los ojos, las lágrimas resbalaron al suelo luego de rodar por sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y el orgullo perdido. Se dio la vuelta para abandonar la lechucería y quedó congelada ante la vista. Draco estaba de pie junto a la puerta, observándola. Aparentemente, había estado haciéndolo por un largo rato._

_—¿__Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Malfoy, que tienes que acosarme a cada maldito momento?_

_—¿__Qué hiciste, Granger?_

_Hermione__ se limpió el rostro y suspiró._

_—¿__Qué crees?—miró a otra parte— Simplemente me cansé de las mentiras._

_Draco__ dio un paso y miró con atención a la bruja que tenía frente a sí. Qué hermosa se veía, completamente sumergida en dolor. Lo hacía querer protegerla, escudarla de cualquier cosa que la estuviera lastimando._

_—¿__Estás feliz con eso?—ella asintió, sin mirarlo aún— ¿Por qué lloras, entonces¿Lo amabas?—negó— ¿Es por él?—una negación más— Dime por qué lloras._

_Ella tomó aire y, lastimosamente, levantó la mirada hasta hacerla cruzar con la de él._

_—Lloro por mí. Porque no pude hacer nada mejor desde el principio. Por todo lo que está pasando... por todo..._

_Él caminó hasta ella, quedando a unos treinta centímetros de distancia. Alargó su mano izquierda y rozó su mejilla húmeda. Ella tembló al contacto, pues esperaba una fría mano calculadora, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una mano cálida, de movimientos delicados e incluso tiernos. Cerró los ojos y lo dejó continuar. Pronto su mano derecha estaba en la mejilla libre. Limpió completamente sus lágrimas y luego la envolvió en un abrazo._

_—¿__Por qué me haces esto?—preguntó contra su cuello— No sé porqué te escuché... ¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?—giró la cabeza y sollozó contra su hombro._

_Él sonrió y la retiró sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Acarició su párpado con el pulgar antes de limpiar la lágrima que acababa de salir. Tomándola por los hombros la aprisionó contra la pared. Ella nunca se resistió. Enmarcando su rostro con las manos alargadas se acercó y la besó sin permiso, separándose un par de segundos después. Colocó sus labios casi rozando su oreja y murmuró._

_—Porque sabes que no puedes confiar en nadie más._

**_ooo_******

Había pasado ya dos años en la más terrible soledad. La única razón por la que seguía levantándose cada mañana era porque simplemente aún no había muerto mientras dormía. Recordó las primeras semanas escondida en un refugio de la Orden, sin saber de su familia o sus amigos, con el único consuelo de que no era la única Sangre Sucia en el escondite. Había incluso más de un compañero de clases que se había salvado, y se habían encargado de mantenerse juntos aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no recordaran el nombre de los demás. Solía pasar días enteros hecha un ovillo dentro de su bolsa de dormir, saliendo apenas para beber agua y asearse. Comer era un acto extraordinario. Bajó de peso rápidamente, y sus ojos parecían irse a secar de tanto llanto.

Lograron que volviera a ser ella misma cuando Harry y Ron le escribieron desde Londres, diciéndole que mientras las cosas permanecieran estables, arreglarían su regreso a casa. Ya que no podía permitirles que la vieran así, volvió a su aspecto anterior en cuestión de semanas, y pareció haber recuperado mucho de su sentido común. El engaño habría sido completo si no hubieran descubierto que su supuesto sonambulismo no eran sino paseos que usaba como excusa para ir a llorar cuando nadie más le veía.

Suspiró al recuerdo de todas esas cosas. Lo peor siempre fue el abandono. Todo lo demás seguía siendo relativamente igual.

**_ooo_******

_Aquella noche la abrazó con más fuerza que de costumbre, haciéndola parecer una marioneta; le colgaban los brazos en un ángulo inusual, y su cabeza descansaba contra el cuello del mago_.

_—Ten mucho cuidado, niña—le susurró esa madrugada de mayo—. No te fíes de nadie. Por favor, prométeme que serás cuidadosa._

_—No me asustes, Malfoy—suplicó—. Dime qué pasa._

_Draco__ la miró a los ojos y enmarcó el rostro de la bruja como la primera vez que la había besado. Pudieron haber sido micras de segundo, pero ella sintió morir lentamente en un mar de hielo gris que era al mismo tiempo cálido y frío. Luego, la besó con más intensidad que antes, y por más tiempo del que alguna vez se había atrevido. Actuaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Le decía cuanto sentía como si se fuera a quedar sin palabras un segundo después._

_Cuando se terminó, con la respiración aún agitada y los ojos cerrados, apoyó la frente contra la de ella, y se tomó un segundo antes de hablar. Su aliento era, al igual que sus ojos, una fuente de agua fresca y viento tórrido, como el de un auténtico dragón._

_—Te amo, Hermione._

_Jamás lo volvió a ver._

**_ooo_******

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo con un color sobrenatural: Verde esmeralda. Levantó la vista rápidamente, y comenzó a escuchar gritos a los lejos, en dirección al área de acampado. Giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr tan rápido como podía de regreso a la tienda de campaña. Había salido deliberadamente sin varita, pero nunca se imaginó que aquello ocurriría.

Más gritos, esta vez más cerca. Más relámpagos; más Marcas Tenebrosas brillando en el firmamento, impregnando las nubes con humo verdoso. Sus ojos se habían secado, y ahora se sentía dueña de sí misma de nuevo. Sin tan sólo llevara consigo la varita...

Tropezó en varias ocasiones con pequeños arbustos y ramas con espinas, pero era más importante pensar en llegar rápidamente con Harry y los demás antes de que otra cosa pasara.

_'Unos metros más, sigue corriendo, ya casi llegas...' _susurraba una voz imperceptible.

De la nada, una mano fuerte la tomó del brazo derecho y la hizo perder el equilibrio. Si no hubiera sido por la fuerza con que era asida, habría caído al suelo. Quiso gritar, pero una mano enguantada le cubrió la boca. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; había caído en manos de mortífagos. Aquél era, sin duda alguna, su fin.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto en los peores momentos?—le reclamó el extraño que le impedía moverse, gritar e ir por ayuda— Ya te había dicho que los mundiales siempre son lugares demasiado peligrosos¿qué parte de 'escóndete' no entiendes?

La voz le era demasiado familiar. Ese tono seco y firme con que se dirigía a ella la desconcertaba. ¿De qué estaba hablando?. ¿Quién era, que le había advertido buscar un escondite alguna vez?

_...¿No deberían estarse apresurando? No te gustaría que la localizaran¿o sí?..._

—No te preocupes por Potter y la Comadreja, ellos podrán arreglárselas sin ti.

Lentamente, soltó la boca de Hermione. Estaba demasiado atónita como para gritar o intentar huir nuevamente.

—¿D... Draco?

El extraño se retiró la capucha y la máscara; un par de ojos grises la escudriñaban en la oscuridad.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Hermione. Pero por alguna razón siempre desobedeces en el peor momento.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y esta vez ni siquiera se preocupó por detenerlas, o limpiarlas con sus manos inmovilizadas por la impresión. Tragó saliva mientras seguía hundiéndose en el mar de hielo, tan libre, tan segura por primera vez en años, y tan a merced de todo sentimiento, que sólo pudo susurrar.

—Eres un cretino...

—Linda manera de darme la bienvenida.

—¡Te fuiste!

—Tenía que hacerlo—la sostuvo fuerte entre los brazos—, por favor entiende que tenía que hacerlo—la tomó por los hombros y besó su frente—. Escucha, este no es momento para hablar de eso. De hecho, no es momento para hablar. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿A dónde¿Cómo puedes decirme eso ahora, después de todo lo que hiciste?

Draco tomó aire para tranquilizarse. Un mortífago nunca perdía el control. Sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza, y rápidamente se deshizo de la capa, colocándola sobre los hombros de Hermione.

—Escucha atenta: Quédate en éste árbol. Si puedes subir, mejor. Volveré enseguida por ti.

—¿A dónde irás?

Draco besó su frente de nuevo; sabía que si se acercaba a sus labios, no se iría nunca.

—No me atacaste, por lo que asumo que no tienes tu varita. Iré por ella; si te ven, no podré recuperarte nunca.

Se dio la vuelta, y estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente cuando la bruja lo tomó de la muñeca. Sus ojos mostraban terror, y una lágrima solitaria corrió enmarcando su rostro.

—¿Cómo estaré segura de que volverás? Podrías irte de nuevo...

Él sonrió con ternura, pero no dio señas de dar media vuelta y quedarse.

—Porque confías en mí. Siempre lo has hecho.

Dicho esto, se acomodó la capucha y la máscara y emprendió el camino tan rápido como sus piernas lo podían llevar.

_Porque sabes que no puedes confiar en nadie más._

Miró el árbol. Tenía suficientes ramas como para subirse a él y esconderse en la copa. Tan sólo esperaba que le diera el refugio suficiente para no ser descubierta antes de que Draco regresara. ¿Regresaría? Se preguntaba. En tres minutos que había visto su rostro pálido había borrado dos años de no saber nada de él. No era Penélope, quien había idealizado a aquel a quien esperaba. Se veía tal como lo recordaba, porque su apariencia no había sido nunca algo en lo que pusiera atención. Por eso no notó las arrugas en sus ojos, sus párpados amoratados, y la desesperación en sus ojos grises y cansados. Únicamente había observado el amor con que le había prometido volver. Él... que durante tanto tiempo no había dado señales de vida.

Se acercó al grueso tronco, apoyó sus pies descalzos en un nudo de la corteza, y trepó sin explicarse la rapidez con que había subido. Tampoco había comido el día anterior.

Abrazó el tronco una vez arriba, y subió los pies a la rama en la que se encontraba sentada. Rogó en silencio que no pudieran encontrarla. Y con aún más insistencia, cerró los ojos suplicando que Draco regresara pronto.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de entregarla, de traicionar a todos, de desaparecer como había hecho una vez. De alguna forma sentía que se había convertido en un nuevo misterio, igual que la primera vez que lo había visto en el tren, nueve años atrás, con aquella actitud prepotente y enigmática. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar? Aún vacilaba sobre sus razones para tardar tanto en llegar a ella. Sabía que la última noche que lo había visto le había advertido que algo pasaría. Le habría gustado saber la causa de que no le hubiera dicho la clara verdad desde el principio.

Comenzó a temblar de frío y nerviosismo. Se abrazó más fuertemente. ¿Por qué tardaba? Por un momento pensó que algo terrible le habría ocurrido. ¿Podría haber caído en la batalla que se escuchaba no tan lejos? Probablemente Harry y Ron lo habrían ubicado. Con el estómago hecho un nudo deseó que nada hubiese sido así.

No escuchó nada más que el latir de su corazón aterrado, pero alcanzó a sentir una mano que acariciaba los dedos de sus pies. Soltó el aire, aliviada. Bajó la mirada hasta los ojos grises que la escudriñaban.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Ella se dejó caer desde donde estaba, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo. Draco la sostuvo entre los brazos y murmuraba contra su oído que todo estaría bien. Pronto se levantó y desapareció con ella entre las sombras.

**_ooo_******

****

Hermione abrió los ojos en un lugar desconocido, envuelta en sábanas blancas con un suave aroma a incienso, y acomodada sobre mullidos cojines. Se levantó de inmediato, y estuvo a punto de gritar hasta que recordó, no sin esfuerzo, lo que había ocurrido.

—No te preocupes—dijo una voz a su derecha—. Estamos a salvo aquí.

Volvió la cabeza y encontró a Draco recostado junto a ella. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa negra y túnica de Mortífago, pero se había deshecho de la máscara y ambas varitas, que estaban sobre la mesa de noche. Había una única ventana en la habitación, cubierta con cortinas de color azul marino que danzaban con el viento que las hacía moverse de vez en cuando. Debajo de la ventana estaba un escritorio de roble, y un ropero en la pared opuesta a la cama con dosel en que se encontraba. El piso tenía alfombra, por lo que no había eco, y cualquier sonido provocado por su voz se sentía cerca, casi palpable.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Draco se sentó en la cama y se talló el rostro con las manos.

—Es mi escondite. Es decir, el nuestro; el que preparé para cuando te rescatara.

Hermione se abrazó a sus rodillas, apoyando la barbilla en ellas.

—¿Para esta noche?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Desde hace dos años.

La bruja escondió el rostro.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Y¿por qué te fuiste? Debiste haberme dicho al menos eso... Te esperé por dos años...

—Escucha—comenzó sin mirarla a la cara—, todo fue muy rápido. Sólo quiero que entiendas que era preciso que ocurriera así. Por el bien de ambos. Tenía que volverme uno de ellos para conocerlos; y saber sus debilidades, para poder esconderme de ellos, poder utilizarlos...

—¿A pesar de todo lo que implicara?

Draco miró sus propias manos—Están manchadas de asesinato tras asesinato... Pero tienes que entender que seguía órdenes...

—No tienes que darme explicaciones—respondió con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera—. Y no están manchadas—las tomó entre las suyas y las besó—. Igual las necesito tanto como antes...—logró arrancarle una sonrisa—¿Cómo sabías que te esperaría?

—Te conozco—respondió sereno—. Y me alegra hacerlo y no haberme equivocado.—acarició su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que aún le estremecía el contacto de su piel pálida.

Se acercó y le dio el beso que había reservado hasta el final. Hermione se convirtió en una muñeca de trapo a su merced; nunca había dejado de serlo desde aquel día en King's Cross. No tardó nada en volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, saboreando cada beso y el dulce sabor que su piel no había perdido a pesar de todo. Había una enorme confusión de cabellos platinados con rizos castaños, en una oscuridad en la que apenas se distinguían el rostro por la débil luz de la Luna en cuarto creciente. Él le repitió mil veces y en un centenar de maneras distintas que le pertenecía. Eran uno de nuevo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza contra el pecho del mago. Qué segura se sentía, cuánto silencio, cuánta quietud. El corazón aún le latía con rapidez, y seguía teniendo miedo de lo que pasaría mañana. Draco hizo más fuerte su abrazo y respiró el aroma de su cabello antes de murmurar.

—¿Me amas?—ella dijo que sí en el mismo tono— ¿Sabes que aún te amo y que por eso volví por ti?— volvió a decir que sí— Eres mía—ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarlo—¿estas conciente de que no me importa si no quieres venir conmigo, de todas formas te llevaré?

—Sí, Draco. Iré contigo de todas formas.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan asustada? Te pesa dejar a todos atrás¿no es cierto?

Por toda respuesta, escondió el rostro contra su cuello. Él sonrió, sabiendo lo que quería decir. Besó su frente y retiró de ella los rizos que la cubrían. Colocó sus labios rozándole el párpado del ojo izquierdo y dijo.

—Dime¿en quién más puedes confiar?

La voz que le respondió era la de un alma cansada que por fin había encontrado su lugar. Tenía una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

—En nadie más.

Se quedaron dormidos así, en un momento perfecto a pesar de la situación. Y esperaron a que llegara el día, para irse con las últimas estrellas a un lugar en que nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

**Fin**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**N/A para después de leído: **Ese _lugar en que nadie pudiera encontrarlos _queda a criterio del lector. Para mí, ese lugar el estado mental de seguridad y tranquilidad que sólo encuentro en un hermoso y solo mío par de brazos. Tómense a libertad de acomodarlo a donde quieran.

¿Reviews?


End file.
